Verrat
by Sanari
Summary: Die Nacht, in der James und Lily Potter starben. Die Nacht, in der Peter Pettigrew zum Verräter wurde. Die Nacht, in der Sirius Black unschuldig nach Askaban kam. Was im Buch nur knapp erzählt wird, versuche ich hier aus Sirius' Sicht etwas genauer zu erzählen.


**Verrat**

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, in der Sirus Black durch die Straßen der Stadt hastete. Er vertraute auf sein Glück, denn er war momentan nicht in der Lage, sich verteidigen zu können… Einer seiner besten Freunde war vor ein paar Stunden von Orden des Phönix als Verräter bezeichnet worden. Sirius konnte es nicht fassen. Remus, ausgerechnet Remus Lupin, mit dem er so viel erlebt hatte, für den er zum Animagus geworden war… Moony, für den er die Hand ins Feuer gehalten hätte.  
_Sie wäre mir wohl abgefackelt_, dachte er grimmig, senkte den Kopf und lief schneller. In dieser Nacht hätte er so viel für ein Unwetter gegeben, Regen, der sich mit seinen Tränen vermischte und nichts sichtbar blieb…

An seinem Ziel angekommen, nahm er sich nicht die Zeit, durchzuatmen, sondern hämmerte gleich gegen die Tür.  
„Peter! Peter, mach auf, ich muss mit dir reden!"  
Niemand antwortete.  
_Verdammt!_  
Er versuchte es noch einmal und noch einmal, aber die Tür blieb verschlossen. Sirius wunderte sich schon seit langem, wie Peter in jenen Zeiten des Krieges so einen tiefen, ruhigen Schlaf haben konnte. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, überlegte es sich aber anders und trat die Tür ein. Sirius verzog das Gesicht, das war lauter gewesen, als er gedacht hatte. Er hielt kurz inne und lauschte, aber als sich nichts regte, trat er ein und reparierte die Tür mit _Reparo_.  
„Wurmschwanz?", rief er, als er das Schlafzimmer betrat.  
Aber das Bett war leer und auch auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer lag niemand.  
„Verdammt, Wurmschwanz, ich muss mit dir reden, es geht um Moony! Er ist… er ist…"  
Er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Es ging einfach nicht.  
Er stand Peter nicht so nahe wie seinen anderen Freunden, aber sie vier gehörten einfach zusammen. Das war schon so lange so gewesen, dass sich Sirius an sein Leben vor ihrer Freundschaft kaum noch erinnern konnte. Heute waren sie alle erwachsen und so viel hatte sich geändert, aber die Zeit hatte ihrer Verbindung nichts ausgemacht, im Gegenteil: Sie war stärker wie nie zuvor.  
Deshalb wollte Sirius auch mit einem von ihnen reden. Moony kam nicht in Frage – um ihn ging es ja. Sein bester Freund James und dessen Familie lebten derzeit unter höchstem Schutz. Da blieb nur Peter… und der war nicht da.  
Sirius überlegte, was er nun machen sollte. Ihn überkam ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn er daran dachte, wie einsam er gerade war… Einsam und verlassen. Ein zynisches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.  
Eher aus Verzweiflung und weil er nicht wusste, was er gerade machen sollte, sprach er verschiedene Zauber, wollte prüfen, ob jemand da war… Und tatsächlich.  
Peter war in diesem Haus!  
Was sollte das? Sirius rannte zurück ins Schlafzimmer – und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Der Schrank war offen und leer. Auf dem Boden herrschte Unordnung. Wertgegenstände fehlten.  
_Sie waren hier!_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber er wusste, dass die Todesser ausnahmsweise unschuldig waren. Peter war freiwillig gegangen. Als er gehört hatte, dass Sirius kam, musste er sich versteckt haben und in einem günstigen Moment war er abgehauen.

Sirius verstand.  
Remus war nicht der Verräter.  
Es war Peter.  
Und sein Herz brach zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht.

Kaum hatte er das Haus verlassen, verwandelte er sich in den großen, schwarzen Hund und jagte durch die Gassen, bis er endlich hinter das Anti-Apparierschild kam. Er apparierte nach Godric's Hollow, wo kurz hinter der Appariergrenze schon sein Motorrad wartete und stand wenige Minuten später vor dem Haus seines besten Freundes.  
Das Haus. Das schöne Haus, mit den genähten Vorhängen, der Bank im Vorgarten…  
Nichts deutete auf ein Verbrechen hin. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass Sirius dieses Haus gar nicht sehen sollte. Niemand sollte es sehen. Das war doch der Sinn dieses Zaubers gewesen, den Dumbledore vor Kurzem auf es gelegt hatte…

Sirius schrie auf vor Schmerz, als ihn die bittere Erkenntnis traf. Peter. Peter, Peter, Peter, Wurmschwanz, der Verräter, James, Lily, Harry, Voldemort, die Todesser… Warum hatte er sich nicht zum Geheimniswahrer machen lassen? Warum hatte er darum gebeten, es Peter sein zu lassen? Peter, diese stinkende Ratte, dieser erbärmliche Verräter… Es war ihm so sinnvoll erschienen, so gut durchdacht… Wer würde auch den Schwächling Peter für den Wahrer des Lebens der Potters halten? Niemand. Niemand, niemand, weil es doch Sirius hätte sein müssen. Sie hatten überall einfließen lassen, dass Sirius es war…  
Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, biss sich auf die Zunge und der metallische Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund, half ihm, in der Wirklichkeit zu bleiben.

Schnell überquerte er das Tor und die Einfahrt, stieß die Tür auf – und erstarrte.  
James.  
Das lag James, sein bester Freund, auf dem Boden, die zerbrochene Brille ein paar Meter entfernt, der Zauberstab nutzlos daneben.

Er war tot.  
Und Sirius' Welt zerbrach in Tausende von Scherben.

Es half alles nichts. Sirius konnte nicht mehr. Das war zu viel für diese Nacht. Er sank auf die Knie, betrachtete die Leiche seines besten Freundes, seines Bruders, seines Seelenverwandten und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Sie tropfen auf seine Kleidung, einige fielen auf James, hinterließen eine kleine Lache auf dem Boden, während Sirius schrie, heulte wie ein Hund, ihn anflehte, die Augen zu öffnen, weiter zu leben, zu ihm zurückzukehren, nicht tot zu sein…  
„Nein… Nein, bitte nicht… James, wach auf! Verdammt, Krone, was soll ich denn ohne dich machen? Bitte, mach die Augen auf, bitte, bitte!"

Ein Rumpeln unterbrach ihn und ließ ihn aufhorchen. Da war jemand. Irgendjemand außer ihm war noch in diesem Haus. Sirius nahm seinen Zauberstab, stand langsam auf, bereit, jederzeit zu töten. Dieser Mistkerl, der das getan hatte, war er noch hier? War es vielleicht sogar Peter, der schauen wollte, ob er noch etwas Wertvolles abstauben konnte? Der Nebel in Sirius' Kopf klärte sich und die Trauer und Wut verhalfen ihm zu Entschlossenheit. Er würde töten. Er hatte einen seiner besten Freunde unschuldig für einen Verräter gehalten, er hatte seinen allerbesten Freund verloren und er würde seinen dritten Freund eigenhändig töten, für das, was er ihm angetan hatte. Sirius schwor Rache.

„Sirius, bist du das?"  
Fast wäre ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand gefallen.  
„_Hagrid_?!"  
Die massige Gestalt des Wildhüters erschien im Türrahmen. Sein Gesicht war ähnlich verquollen wie Sirius' und er hielt ein kleines Bündel in den Armen.  
„Oh, Sirius!", schluchzte er. „Es is' so schlimm, so schlimm… James… Ich weiß, wie nah du ihm warst, und Lily… Ohhhh!"  
Es schüttelte ihn und beinahe hätte er das Bündel fallen gelassen, schien ihm aber größte Bedeutung zukommen zu lassen und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf.  
„Harry lebt! Er lebt, kannste das glauben, Sirius? Und Voldemort! Der ist fort, Harry hat ihn besiegt, ich weiß nicht, wie, verdammt, das is' alles so unglaublich!"  
Sirius erstarrte. Harry? Harry lebte?  
„Er lebt?", flüsterte er heiser.  
Das dumpfe, leblose Gefühl wegen James' und Lilys Todes wich ein kleines Stück und machte der Erleichterung Platz. Er lebte. Der Junge hatte überlebt! Sirius zitterte, wusste nicht mehr, was er machen sollte, wusste gar nichts mehr, aber Harry hatte überlebt!  
„Gib ihn mir!", verlangte er leise.  
Er brauchte ihn. Brauchte James' Ebenbild, seinen Patensohn, er wollte ihn halten, sich an ihm festhalten, an ihm festklammern, damit der Junge ihm half, nicht zu zerbrechen, wie es mit seinem Herzen passiert war.  
Hagrid sah ihn etwas überrascht an.  
„Ich weiß, dass du sein Pate bist, Sirius, aber… Dumbledore hat mir den Auftrag gegeben, ihn zu seinen Verwandten zu bringen, den Muggeln… Du weiß schon."  
Er machte eine ungelenke Handbewegung.  
Sirius fixierte ihn ungläubig und Hagrid wurde eine Spur röter.  
„Sorry, Mann… Aber Dumbledore will ihn da haben, damit er so sicher wie möglich is…"  
Sirius nickte ergeben. Jetzt wäre ihm Harry eh ihm Weg. Er musste Peter umbringen, das sollte ein kleines Kind nicht sehen… Er würde sich später um ihn kümmern. Er war schließlich sein Pate.  
„Nimm mein Motorrad", bot er leise an, wissend, dass Hagrid schon immer ein Auge auf seine Maschine geworfen hatte, „dann bist du schneller."  
Der Halbriese konnte nämlich nicht apparieren und Sirius konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er hier wegkommen wollte.  
„Danke!", sagte Hagrid und so etwas wie ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.  
„Keine Sorge, Sirius, ich pass auf ihn auf, auf den kleinen Racker… wird bestimmt wie sein Papa, du wirst sehen… Er macht dich stolz, so als dein Patenkind…"  
Sirius nickte nur, zu sehr drückte der Kloß in seinem Hals. Er wich zur Seite, ließ Hagrid vorbei und verließ das Haus, in dem er so viele Stunden seines Lebens verbracht hatte, dass es wie ein zweites Zuhause für ihn war, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf seinen toten besten Freund zu werfen.

Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, Peter zu finden. Er kehrte als Hund in sein Haus zurück, nahm seine Fährte auf und nach dem vierten Versuch apparierte er in eine kleine Muggelstadt. Sirius runzelte die Stirn, fragte sich, was Peter hier wollte…  
_Wahrscheinlich untertauchen. Abhauen, dieser elende Dreckssack!_  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ihn in einer belebten Einkaufsstraße fand. Es war mittlerweile später Morgen und es gab keine Dunkelheit mehr, die ihn bei seiner Verwandlung decken konnte. Missmutig sah sich Sirius um, konnte aber nichts Passendes entdecken. Um Peter nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, ging er durch einer Ansammlung von Mülltonnen und -säcken und trat als Mensch wieder hervor. Igitt. Er stank schon jetzt nach den Essensresten dieser Muggel. Ein paar von ihnen starrten ihn mit großen Augen an, irgendjemand rief Penner, mehrere lachten und er wischte sich genervt eine Bananenschale von der Jacke.  
Sirius wusste nicht, ob es die Muggel waren, die Peter auf ihn aufmerksam machten, oder ob es einfach ein Gefühl war, aber er drehte sich um, sah Sirius direkt in die Augen und erbleichte.

„Hallo, Peter", sagte er mit drohender Stimme. „Ich frage mich, was du an einem Morgen wie diesem in einer Muggelstraße machst, wo du doch eigentlich zuhause sitzen solltest."  
Angst stand Peter ins Gesicht geschrieben, er zitterte und hechtete nach Luft.  
„Lily und James, Sirius!", quiekte er. „Wie konntest du nur? Wie konntest du nur deinen besten Freund und seine Frau verraten? Warum? Warum nur?"  
Sirius starrte ihn an. Hörte ihm zu. Begriff nicht, was er da sagte. Er … Lily und James verraten? Was redete Peter da? Was –  
Ein Lichtblitz. Ein Knall.  
Sirius wurde nach hinten geworfen, konnte sich nur mühsam auf den Beinen halten, suchte in dem Gedränge der kreischenden, aufgebrachten Muggel nach Peter, fand ihn auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite eines riesigen Kraters. Er grinste, winkte ihm zu – an seiner Hand fehlte der Zeigefinger.  
„Du Ratte!", schrie Sirius und Peter lachte. Noch einmal schwang er seinen Zauberstab – dann blieb die Zeit stehen.  
Stille.

Sirius taumelte, überall Blut, Leichen, umgeworfene Autos, Splitter, Teile der Schaufensterbeleuchtung, Blut, Tod, Leichen, Tod…  
Er wankte auf Peter zu, aber der grinste nur wieder, schrumpfte – und war eine Sekunde später verschwunden.

Schreie durchbrachen die Stille. Die noch lebenden Muggel waren in Aufruhr, es herrschte Chaos, sie rannten… Rannten vor ihm, Sirius, weg…

Peter, wo war Peter? Er musste ihn töten, musste James rächen, seinen besten Freund, und Lily, Rache für das Leben, das Harry jetzt führen musste…  
Harry. Er musste sich um Harry kümmern, musste sich beeilen, musste zu seinem Patensohn…

Peter war weg, aber sein Geruch lag noch in der Luft, wo war er? Sirius schaute sich um, drehte sich, bis ihm schwindelig wurde, sah sie, die Kanalisation, rannte auf den Deckel zu…  
Er wurde zurückgeschleudert.

Ein Knallen, noch ein Knallen, noch eins, noch eins… Die Straße war nicht nur voller Muggel, sondern voller Zauberer. Auroren. Ministeriumsangestellten. Sie starrten ihn an, wie er da wie ein Wahnsinniger stand, fast nicht mehr bei Sinnen vor lauter Hass und Wut und Schmerz und Verlust, voller Dreck, stinkend, den Zauberstab in der blutverschmierten Hand, von dem Blut auf den Boden tropfte, das Blut der toten Muggel und plötzlich wusste er es. Er wusste, was genau Peters Plan war.  
So einfach. So gerissen. Und er hatte eine Hauptrolle gespielt und ohne es zu wissen, hatte er sie großartig gemeistert.  
Welch eine Ironie!  
Sirius konnte nicht anders. Er lachte, schüttelte sich vor Lachen, hysterisch, fast schon irre.  
Er merkte nicht, wie ihm der Zauberstab abgenommen wurde, wie die Auroren nach ihm griffen, wie sie Befehle brüllten und das Gedächtnis der Muggel veränderten.  
Die Ratte saß jetzt unter dem Kanaldeckel, der fünf Meter von ihm entfernt war und lachte wahrscheinlich auch.  
„Warte nur!", rief Sirius laut, „Ich kriege dich! Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue, ich bring dich um!"

_Und dann war alles schwarz._

__**ENDE**


End file.
